The Bronx MBCCOP is derivative of the outstanding and experienced clinical research program now established at Our Lady of Mercy Cancer Center and the extensive Community Outreach and Primary Care network already in existence at Our Lady of Mercy Medical Center. The Aims of this MBCCOP are 1) To develop a collaborative community-based research program that will provide access to NCI cancer prevention and treatment clinical trials for both primary care and cancer physicians in the Bronx. 2) To educate and inform minority communities in the Bronx about the availability and importance of cancer clinical trials by using the Community Outreach Program at Our Lady of Mercy Medical Center, as well as other cancer prevention and screening programs. And 3) To improve cancer care in the Bronx, hoping to decrease the incidence of cancer, and to increase survivorship, as a result of making NCI clinical trials accessible to the Bronx Community. These aims will be accomplished by developing a network of community oncologists and primary care physicians whose base of practice is OLM, or OLM-affiliated clinics and medical villages. These physicians are committed to participation in therapeutic and prevention clinical trials for their practice populations. Additional involvement in the community, initially via the OLM Community Outreach program will form a basis for community involvement in the MBCCOP as an advisory council. Efforts in screening and prevention intervention will be facilitated through the Community Outreach program and Community Council.